Welcome to the Future
by Assassinjunkie
Summary: Connor and soon more are sent to Desmond's time by apple. The only thing bad about this is there is a problem. Aproblem that the apple has foreseen and sent Connor and his ancestors to Desmond and his friends. Connor does not like not knowing what he was sent to do. Soon all hell is going to break out or something small Wil happen that they can fix that is just how the apple works


Hello very new writer here but I hope you like this story. Oh I'm Connor. My name is actually spelled that way, awesome right! So as I am Connor I will write a POV as Connor from Assassin's Creed. Enjoy.  
>Narrator sort a thing:<br>Connor eyed the two men who stood in front of him. No explanation given-Connor just kind of figured the obvious out. He was in the future because of the gadgets and new tools. He explained everything-most everything- back to Desmond and Shawn to see if he was right. And now they were here:  
>Connor's POV:<br>"You are Assassins or so you say, if so then why do you dress as though you are not?" I tried to sound kind or caring but the statement just came out in a insulting sort of way. The two men said nothing which gave me time to think-Where am I? I studied my surroundings, there were walls similar to what I'd seen before but the white chair with all new technologies and gadgets on it confused . Now, on to how I got here? I looked at me feet, stumped-I looked up when I heard one of the confused men speak. "We dress this way because this is a different time and we need to fit in or hide in plain sight." Said a dark brown haired man with a familiar scar. He wore what I think is a jacket or coat, yet, what is that silver thing there in the middle. The other man was blonde with clear glass-like think almost like a tool I saw Achilles use but never asking seeing it as irrevalent. He wore a button-up shirt which was something I recognized and weird looking pants. They were blue and something all new. "Alright," I said accepting they're explanation using eagle vision to see if they were lying-which they weren't. "I am Connor, where am I?"  
>"Hello Connor, I'm Desmond" He held out his hand and I shook it giving smile. "Today is Wednesday 29 of October ,2014 in New York. I'll get you settled in tomorrow, right now, I think we all need some rest." Desmond concluded and turns to lead me to a room with a bed. He hands me some clothing for tomorrow, before he leaves. "Thank you" I say before he closes the door. I hear a small 'You're welcome' as the door closes.<br>The night that followed gave me a lot of time to think all this stuff through. He said the year was 2014…that's new…way new…too new…but the apple must have brought me here so this new is good. Unlike the bad new meaning there is a problem and I was sent to fix it…yep there's the kicker. Still I wonder what could they possibly need me for with all their gadgets and lights and stuff. The apple works in mysterious ways that is all I can say. I wonder where the apple is now, maybe it will answer my questions or maybe it will leave me hanging. Either way I have to get my hands on the apple wherever it may be. Desmond has to have it. It only makes sense all my ancestors ran into it, I ran in to it and my descendants should as well. But what if he doesn't have it then what?What if he isn't even related to me then what? Eagle vision. Yeah that could take a while, I look out the window-yeah a long time indeed.  
>I sat back down on the bed, soon telling myself I can't do anything now but I can finish this in the morning. I found it hard to sleep with my mind scattered. But eventually everything settled down and my eyes finally closed. In the morning, I was still tired, my hair was messed up and my mind was scattered again. I sighed and reached for the clothing I was given. The shirt was white with grey stripes, and the pants were like the blue ones Desmond was wearing yesterday, except they were black. The shirt was easy to put on but I had a few problems with the pants. But eventually I figured them out. Now what to do with my hair. I look in the mirror, as I begin to braid the first strands of my bangs. I put the rest of my hair in a ponytail and let it hang over my shoulder.<br>The door opened to reveal an unknown woman with blonde hair. She wore a black shirt with a dark blue jacket and blue pants that I now know are jeans. When I turned to her and our eyes met her face turns pink and she began to stutter, "Uh-um We need y-you in the other um room." She finished with a sigh of relief. She spoke as if she had forgotten how to speak. "Alright" I answered as if a question was asked. She then quickly closed the door as if avoiding me more like avoiding eye contact. After we made eye contact she avoided looking me in the eyes by looking around the room. It began to get annoying but I let it be because she was obviously nervous. I don't understand why though. Am I intimidating? Of course I never saw it that way but I didn't see anyone react that way. Unless I qas doing to get information with out actually hurting them or just trying to show off-whichich I did rarely now a days.  
>Anyway not to keep them waiting I pushed the problem aside and walked into the next room to see the man I've resented my whole life.<br> 


End file.
